


The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

by jjw99189



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #LarryStylinson #ZiamMayne #Larry #Ziam #BxB #onedirection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjw99189/pseuds/jjw99189
Summary: Louis was the good boy and Harry wasn’t so good. What happens when their two worlds collide?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A NOTE: I do not claim to know any of these persons. I am just a fan writing fan fiction. Nothing is 100% real. Thank you and enjoy!

Louis was always a good kid. He did his homework. He did his chores. He did whatever his mom told him to do. His dad had walked out on his family when Louis was around 4 years old. Louis’ family consisted of his mom, Johannah, his 6 siblings, and, of course, himself. His 6 siblings consisted of Charlotte, also known as Lottie, Félicité, also known as Fizzy, the older twins, Daisy and Pheobe, and the younger twins, Doris and Ernest. Unfortunately, Fizzy was no longer with them. The doctors had told them it was because of a heart attack, but Louis knew it was because of a drug overdose. So did the rest of the family. Ever since their dad walked out, Louis had to be the “dad” of the family. Him and Lottie had to basically raise the kids themselves. Their mom had to work constantly in order to provide for her 7 kids. That’s why, as soon as he could, Louis got a job at the local bakery to help. Lottie had also gotten a job as a waitress at a nearby restaurant. They were barely getting by, but they were doing it together. 

Harry, on the other hand, had literally everything handed to him on a silver platter. His parents were trying to makeup for the time they never spent with Harry by buying him materialistic things. Harry wasn’t complaining, though. He just wanted some kind of memory with his parents. His family consisted of his mom, Anne, his dad, Des, his sister, Gemma, and, of course, himself. His sister thought she was too good for them in England, so, she left to start a new life in America. Harry has no clue what’s up with her now. Harry was alone in this huge house most of the time. His parents were always on “business trips”. He knows it’s because they didn’t want to be around him, or that’s what he believes anyways. 

Harry has never had a proper relationship. He wanted validation that he was worth something, so, almost every night, he went out and found some random to take home. They were usually gone by the time he woke up anyways. Harry has always been a troublemaker, though. 

In the present life, Harry was sitting on a park bench, smoking a cigarette, his last one, he should add. Harry’s body was littered with many tattoos, each with a different meaning. He also had a nose piercing that he got just because he wanted it. Harry got tattoos to deal with his pain in other ways that wasn’t sex. Harry was currently people watching while sitting out in the brisk air. As he was people watching, he couldn’t help but notice all the beautiful colors of the trees. There was bright reds, oranges, pinks, and then there were the different shades of browns, and blacks. Autumn was quite beautiful to Harry. The only thing he didn’t like was the cold it brought. The cold, brisk wind was whipping his long, brown, curly locks in his face. He swiped his hair out of his eyes, thinking to himself that he should cut it soon. Harry spots one particular boy. He had a small frame, with feathery, brown hair. He couldn’t see his eyes, but he was sure they were probably beautiful. He had seen this young man before. He worked at the bakery that was on the corner. Harry eventually got up, stretching, and putting his cigarette out. He pulls his jacket closer to him, breathing out heavily. He makes his way to the bakery. He wasn’t going to let this boy get away from him. There was something special about him. He could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis walked into the bakery, smelling the air. He’s always loved how a bakery smelt. He smells the bread that was being baked, the cupcakes, the coffee, everything. He loves it. He smiles at the morning shift, waving to the regulars that are usually there. 

“Has it been busy, Ruth?” Louis asks one particular older lady. She had always been so nice to Louis. They all were. They knew his situation without him telling much. 

“No, not at all, sweetie.” She says with a sweet smile. Louis smiles back at her, rubbing her back “Good. Wouldn’t want you ladies overworking yourselves.” He says with a light chuckle. 

Louis hangs his jacket up in the back, punching in as well. He grabs the white bakery shirt that had been given to everyone to wear for their shift. Louis was usually the only one that was closing because the ladies in the morning would leave around 3 in the afternoon. 

The day goes on, and soon enough it was nearly time to close. He had made quite a few tips for it being a Tuesday. Louis grabs his tips jar, going to the back to count them out. As he was just getting done, he hears the bell, signaling someone entering the bakery. He makes his way back out to the front to see a tall man standing there. He didn’t look like he could be very old, but his tattoos made him look older. Louis was a bit star struck, but tried to hide it with a dazzling, white smile.

“How May I help you today, sir?” He says as he watches the tall man peer at the pastries. It seemed like he was either debating what to get, or judging how they were made. Eventually, the man spoke with a soothing, low voice.

“I’d like 2 chocolate donuts, 2 chocolate eclairs, and yourself to go please.” Harry says as he goes in his wallet, pulling out his card. Louis blinks a few times while looking at him. Did he hear him right? No. He couldn’t have said that. 

Louis shrugs off the last part he thought he heard, repeating back to the man, “So, you said 2 chocolate donuts, 2 chocolate eclairs, and what was the last thing you said?”

Harry leans over the counter, card still in his fingers, licking his lips slightly as he looks into Louis eyes. “I said, ‘yourself’.” 

Louis blushes lightly as he realizes he did hear him right. Louis nods, going to the register. “That’ll be $6.73.” He said casually, hoping the strange man would get the hint that he wasn’t interested. He didn’t, of course.

“I’ll pay for it when you give me your number.” He said, the stupid little smirk still on his beautifully shaped face.

Okay. Alright. Louis can play this game too. Louis smirks lightly, leaning over the counter as well, their faces inches from each other. The other man smelled of cigarettes and cologne. His eyes were this beautiful emerald green color, with a hint of ocean blue. Kind of the opposite of Louis really. Louis eyes were ocean blue with a hint of emerald green. 

Louis stares into his eyes, licking his lips lightly as he says, “or I can just call the cops, if you’d like that instead?” Louis blinks his eyes, his eyelashes falling perfectly on his tanned skin of his face.

Harry raises an eyebrow, slightly caught off guard. He had never been rejected before like this. Harry rolls his eyes, leaning away, and handing the boy his card. “You’re no fun.” He says with a pout.

Louis chuckles lightly, taking the card from him, and swiping it. He gives the card back, along with the pastries. He grabs the receipt, writing his number on the receipt, handing it to the man. Before Louis let it go, he looks into the mans’ eyes once more. “I don’t like fuckboys.” He says with a wink. 

Louis lets go of the receipt, walking to the back once again, saying, “Bye now. Have a good rest of your night!”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood there with a blank look on his face. ‘Fuckboy?!’ Who does this rat think he is? Harry was anything but that. Harry rolls his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walks out of the bakery. The air was cool and brisk, so Harry pulls his jacket tighter around him. Harry then pulls out his receipt, curious to see if Louis had actually put his number in there. Harry smirks, shaking his head as he sees Louis number on there with an ‘x’ smiley face next to it. So he does like ‘fuckboys’. He thought to himself as he walked to his apartment. The once beautiful orange, yellow, red, and pink trees were now black because the sun had gone down so now they were just mere silhouettes. Harry glances over to the bench where he had been earlier to see a man laying down there, probably sleeping. Hopefully sleeping. It was too cold for someone to be sleeping out here. Should he go to him and see if he wants to come home with him? No. Walk by. Harry walked past the man, but soon after turns around, going to him. He leans down slightly, shaking the man lightly. The man blinks opens his eyes to reveal chocolate brown eyes. The man looked to be around Harry’s age. Harry stood up straighter, shoving his hands in his pockets again. “Hey, mate, wanna come to my place? It’s too cold for someone to be sleeping out here.” The man sat up, running a hand through his black hair, and raising an eyebrow. “You’re not some creep, are you?” Harry chuckled lightly, shrugging. “Guess you’re gonna have to find out, huh?” The other man rolls his eyes, smirking lightly. “Well, even if you were, I wouldn’t mind. I’d still take you up on your offer because it’s proper fucking freezing out here.” He says as he shivers, standing up, and stretching. Harry shakes his head, a small smile on his face, as he turns to start walking to his apartment. “It’s not that far. Here..” he says as he takes his leather jacket off, giving it to the other man. “Oh, uh, thanks.” He says, taking it, and putting it on. The jacket smelt of cigarettes, and something else. Weed maybe. “I’m Zayn, by the way.” The other man says as they walk to Harry’s apartment. Harry nods, glancing over at him. “Harry..” he trails off lightly, reaching into his jacket pocket that was currently on Zayn, and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Zayn raises another eyebrow as he sees Harry light one, putting the cigarettes and lighter back into the coat. Zayn clears his throat lightly, pulling the coat tighter around him. “Can I, uh, can I bum one off of ya?” He asks, looking at the taller boy. Harry shrugs, nodding. “Go ahead.” Zayn lights one up, loving the way the nicotine felt in his body. “So..” Harry starts “May I ask why you were sleeping out on that bench in this cold weather?” Zayn scoffs, taking another drag of his cigarette, and letting the smoke out. He shakes his head, glancing at Harry. “No offense, mate, but I’d rather not tell someone I just met my whole life story.” Harry chuckles lightly, putting his cigarette out, then holding up his hands. “Alright, mate, alright. I was just wondering.”


End file.
